nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Jayadeep Morgenwind
Geschichte Es ist Nacht. Tiefe Ruhe liegt über dem Land, nur hin und wieder hört man ein Käuzchen rufen oder die Nachtigall singen. Es scheint, als ob die Welt stillsteht. Plötzlich ertönt ein gellender Schrei. Ich schrecke aus dem Schlaf, sehe aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne leuchtet es rot. Ich denke noch, beim Nachbar brennt es, als wieder ein gellender Schrei ertönt, diesmal ganz aus der Nähe. Also schnellstens in die Sachen geschlüpft, das Hemd kann ich auch unterwegs schließen, hastig stürze ich die Treppe im Haus meiner Eltern hinunter. Schnell neben der Tür die Axt gegriffen und dann öffne ich auch schon die Haustür. Da stockt mir der Schritt… Der Stall brennt lichterloh, ich höre die Tiere in Todesangst brüllen, davor halten ein paar skurrile Gestalten die Knechte und Mägde in Schach. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, das Licht blendet mich, als auch schon ein paar dieser Gestalten auf mich zulaufen und ich Untote in ihnen erkennen kann. Sofort hebe ich meine Axt, den Hof zu verteidigen, als ich hinter mir hastige Schritte und die Stimme meiner Schwester höre. „Zurück Chandni!“ kann ich nur noch rufen, dann sind sie auch schon da und starren uns an… Wo sind unsere Eltern? Mit etwas Glück kann ich die Untoten zurücktreiben… oder machen sie das mit Absicht? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich lasse die Axt fallen, bekomme eine Mistgabel zu fassen und fange an, sie anzugreifen. Will sie zurücktreiben. Im Rücken spüre ich noch immer meine Schwester, ihren angstvollen Atem. Eifrig stoße ich mit meiner improvisierten Waffe nach ihnen, sie grinsen nur hämisch. Plötzlich schreit es hinter mir laut auf, ich will mich noch nach Chandni umdrehen, als ich einen Schlag gegen den Kopf erhalte und ohnmächtig werde. Wahrscheinlich Stunden später werde ich wieder munter. Nur nebelhaft kann ich etwas erkennen, mein Schädel platzt fast vor Schmerzen. Ich glaube Schreie hören zu können… Schreie? Chandni! Ich bin hellwach, die Schmerzen weggeblasen. Ich liege in einer Art Käfig, es riecht muffig. In einiger Entfernung kann ich bald darauf ein paar finstere Gestalten erkennen… und meine Schwester. Sie liegt am Boden, die Gestalten beugen sich über sie… allesamt Männer… diese Schweine! Wutentbrannt renne ich gegen die Käfiggitter, drohe, schreie, versuche die Gitter aufzubiegen, bis ich vor Erschöpfung niedersinke. Verzweifelt halte ich mir die Ohren zu, ich kann die Schreie nicht mehr hören…Chandni schreit und fleht um Gnade. Sie bekommt sie nicht. Irgendwann verstummen sie. Ich schaue auf, sehe Chandni in einer Blutlache liegen… einer von ihnen hat ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten, sie waren ihrer wohl überdrüssig. Ich kann nur noch knurren, werde angegrinst, langsam verschwinden diese elenden Kerle aus dem Raum. Verzweifelt sinke ich in einer Ecke des Käfigs nieder, wütend und um Rache brütend. Nach einer Weile kommen zwei zurück, sie tragen zwischen sich einen Kessel, dessen offenbar ekelerregenden giftgrünen Inhalt sie über dem Leichnam auskippen. Dann verschwinden auch diese zwei wieder, eine Tür fällt ins Schloss, Ruhe. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind wieder da, meine Verzweiflung auch. Da ich nichts anderes tun kann, rolle ich mich auf der Stelle zusammen und versuche zu schlafen, immer noch das Geschrei meiner Schwester in den Ohren. Als ich wieder munter werde, gilt mein erster Blick dem Leichnam meiner Schwester, der noch immer dort liegt. Ich kann nichts deutlich erkennen, es scheint aber, als ob er sich verändert hätte. In meinem Kopf schreit es nach Rache, ich mache mir Sorgen um meine Eltern, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass auch sie nicht mehr am Leben sind. Was wollen die von uns? Es gibt schon lange Gerüchte, dass es in den Pestländern nicht mehr mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Es ist von Untoten die Rede und von Arthas, der den Sonnenbrunnen zerstört haben soll. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Junge, Sohn von Bauern, was verstehe ich davon? Nichts. Ich muss unbedingt raus hier und nach Tristessa, dort gibt es vielleicht mehr Informationen und vor allem Hilfe. So sitze ich da, schmiede einen Fluchtplan nach dem anderen, die Zeit vergeht, nichts passiert. Die Tür öffnet sich, wieder kommen diese seltsam aussehenden Menschen mit der grauen Haut, den dunklen Kutten und den glühenden Augen herein. Sie beugen sich über den Leichnam meiner Schwester – wollen sie ihn endlich wegschaffen? Plötzlich gibt er ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und steht auf… ein Zombie steht dort. Fassungslos starre ich ihn an – das soll meine geliebte, wunderschöne Schwester sein? Die Gestalten reden mit ihm, ich höre nur „Hunger“ und „Fressen“, ihre Finger weisen auf mich. Langsam blickt das Ding zu mir, es gurgelt wieder ich höre nur noch „Hiiiiiirrrrrn“, dann stürzt es auf den Käfig zu, die Augen vor Hunger gierig aufgerissen. Langsam weiche ich zurück bis das Gitter mich stoppt. Die Tür öffnet sich. In diesem Moment schließe ich die Augen, mein bisheriges Leben zieht an mir vorbei, ich will nicht mehr kämpfen. Soll sie mich doch töten, mir ist alles gleich. Ich bin plötzlich ganz die Ruhe selbst. Ich höre ihre Schritte, wie sie näher kommen, kann schon fast den stinkenden Atem spüren. Ich spüre ihre Hand an meiner Kehle… da wird es plötzlich hell um mich herum, die Hand lässt anscheinend los ich reiße die Augen auf. Ich sehe nur noch die Augen … die Augen meiner Schwester, die mich weit aufgerissen anstarren, dann gurgelt es noch einmal und der Zombie fällt um. Tot. Wie gelähmt stehe ich da. Was war das? Auch die Gestalten vor dem Gitter scheinen überrascht zu sein… jedoch nicht so sehr wie ich. Ich spüre plötzlich, wie sich ein Riemen um meinen Hals legt, es zischt in einem Ohr „Wage ja nicht dich zu bewegen!“ Was ich auch nicht könnte, da ich immer noch nicht begriffen habe, was hier eigentlich passiert ist. Die Gestalten öffnen die Tür, zwei kommen herein und ziehen den Leichnam heraus, schaffen ihn endgültig aus dem Raum. Als das Gitter wieder geschlossen ist, löst sich der Riemen. Ich falle keuchend zu Boden, da er mir die ganze Zeit die Kehle zugeschnürt hat, hole tief Luft. Als ich mich umdrehe ist nichts mehr zu sehen, der letzte verlässt gerade den Raum. Tür zu. Stille. Ich setze mich in eine Ecke und versuche, nachzudenken. Mein Kopf schwirrt… also stehe ich wieder auf und fange an im Käfig hin- und herzulaufen. Mit Erstaunen stelle ich dabei fest, dass meine Kopfschmerzen weg sind. Ich kann wieder klar denken. Also fange ich wieder an, Fluchtpläne zu schmieden. Mittlerweile habe ich sämtliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich will nur noch raus hier. Wieder und wieder suche ich die erreichbare Umgebung ab, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das Schloss zu öffnen oder es wenigstens zu versuchen. Da öffnet sich wieder die Tür, die knochigen Gestalten kommen herein. Man kann förmlich ihr Grinsen spüren, eine Grabesstimme sagt: „Der Anführer hat Interesse an dir. Also verhalte dich ruhig, dann passiert dir nichts.“ Bevor ich auch nur die Zeit habe, zu reagieren, ist die Tür offen und einer von den Kerlen bindet mir die Handgelenke auf dem Rücken zusammen. Dann werde ich auch schon zur Tür hinausgeschubst und unsanft über einen vom trüben Licht beleuchteten Hof getrieben. Die Luft riecht übel, man kann nicht unterscheiden, ob es Dämmerung oder Morgengrauen oder Tag oder Nacht ist. Überall laufen geschäftig grausig aussehende Gestalten um her, man hört die Schreie der Gequälten. Wenn ich könnte würde ich Augen und Ohren verschließen, so muss ich alles mit anhören… Dann stehe ich vor ihm. Dar’Khan Drathir heißt er, sagt er. Er bietet mir an, ihm zu dienen. Grinst mich an. Spricht von ewigen Leben, keine Gefühle, kein Schmerz, immerwährender Wohlstand. Vergessen. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Nein. Ich will nicht vergessen. Spucke ihm vor die Füße und sage, dass er sich sein Angebot sonst wohin schieben kann. Er grinst nur kalt, starrt mich mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an. „Nun gut.“ Sein Blick geht zu den Wachen. „Macht ihn fertig.“ Ich habe noch nicht ganz realisiert was er meint, da spüre ich es bereits. Sie prügeln auf mich ein. Mit Fäusten, Stöcken und was weiß ich sonst noch. Ich ziehe den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, krümme mich zusammen so gut es geht. Spüre die Tritte. Die Stöcke. Die Fäuste. Bis ich ohnmächtig werde. Als ich wieder munter werde, liege ich in meinem Käfig. Überall spüre ich die Schmerzen. Ein Auge ist geschwollen, meine Nase blutet. Viel kann ich nicht tun, also versuche ich mich so wenig als möglich zu bewegen. Denke nach. Was ist nur da geschehen mit meiner Schwester. Was ist mit mir los? Anscheinend ist es ja nicht normal, sonst hätte dieser untote Elf nicht so viel Interesse an mir. Über das Grübeln vergesse ich die Schmerzen. Bald schlafe ich jedoch weiter. Als ich munter werde sind die Schmerzen nicht mehr ganz so stark. Also versuche ich mich wenigstens zu setzen. Das Zeitgefühl ist völlig weg. Keine Fluchtpläne mehr. Ich will nur noch sterben. Diesem Kerl anschließen – niemals! Die Zeit vergeht wohl darüber, es klappern die Türen, die Wachen stehen vor mir. „Aufstehen. Mitkommen.“ Brutal zerren sie mich nach oben, ich schreie auf vor Schmerzen. Es scheint ihnen egal zu sein. Gnadenlos schleifen sie mich wieder über den Hof. Ein riesengroßes Etwas steht plötzlich vor mir. Fett, völlig vernarbt, stinkend, hässlich und auch noch doppelt so groß wie ich. Aus seinem offenen Körper hängen die Gedärme. Ihn scheint es nichts auszumachen, er schaut auf mich herunter. Er läuft vor mir her, die Wachen mit mir im Schlepptau hinterher. Dann stehen wir wieder vor dem Elf. Er fragt wieder. Ich schüttle wieder den Kopf. Ein „Nein.“ ist alles, was ich herausbringe. Er sieht zu dem Riesending. „Entweder er krepiert oder er schließt sich uns an. Sorge dafür dass das Erste möglichst nicht passiert. Ich muss zu unserem Herrn, er hat neue Befehle.“ Das Riesending gurgelt nur, winkt den Wachen, die mich auf den Hof schleppen und an einen Pfahl ketten. Dann spüre ich nur noch die Striemen der Peitsche. Meine Stimme ist bald zu schwach, um noch zu schreien, ich werde wieder ohnmächtig. Irgendwann werde ich wieder munter. Die nächste Zeit besteht nur noch aus Fragen, Kopfschütteln, verprügelt werden bis ich ohnmächtig werde bis… …sie nicht mehr kommen. Zumindest habe ich das Gefühl, als das sie sich diesmal Zeit lassen. Irgendwann öffnet sich wieder die Tür. Sehen kann ich schon lange nichts mehr, meine Augen sind durch die Hiebe und Tritte zugeschwollen, mein Körper besteht nur noch aus Schmerz. Undeutlich höre ich sie murmeln, ich warte schon auf die brutalen Griffe – sie kommen nicht. Mit einem Schlag spüre ich einen Luftzug. Richtig frische gute Luft. Als ich sie einatme… werde ich wieder ohnmächtig. Als ich wieder munter werde, spüre ich, dass etwas anders als sonst ist. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen. Will erst wissen, was das ist. Bin ich jetzt tot? Langsam stellen sich meine Gefühle wieder ein. Ich höre Geräusche. Thalassisch. Irgendeine andere Sprache. Anscheinend liege ich auf einem richtigen Lager, mein Körper zugedeckt. Ich spüre keine Schmerzen mehr. Also öffne ich die Augen. Und will sofort aufspringen und fliehen. Untote überall. Ein Elf fängt mich ab, als ich kurz hinter meinem Lager vor Schwäche hinfalle. Trägt mich wieder zurück. Redet beruhigend auf mich ein. Erzählt mir was von ich sei frei. Ich soll mich beruhigen. Beruhigen? Beruhigen??? Bei all den Untoten hier? Was wollen die? Ist das ein neuer Trick dieses Dar’Khan? Nach und nach bekomme ich mit, was eigentlich los ist. Die Untoten sind keine Untoten, sie nennen sich selbst Verlassene. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner ist jetzt ihre Anführerin. Sie haben uns aus dem Würgegriff dieser Geißel, wie sie sie selbst nennen, befreit. Meine vielen Wunden heilen langsam, nur meine Nase wird wohl schief bleiben. Das gebrochene Nasenbein konnte nicht mehr gerichtet werden. Früher war ich ein richtig hübscher Junge, von dem die Mädchen nachts träumten – jetzt sehe ich aus wie ein alter Krieger mit den vielen Narben und der weißen Strähne in meinem langen schwarzen Haar. Mein altes Leben ist futsch. Soviel ist sicher. Den Hof gibt es nicht mehr. Quel’Thalas ist endgültig zerstört. Der Boden unfruchtbar. Also bleibe ich in Tristessa, helfe bei der Wache, lerne mit Waffen umgehen und schmieden. Unglaublich, das macht mir sogar Spaß. Ich werde wieder eine Aufgabe finden. So viel ist sicher. Das Leben geht weiter. Nur vergessen kann ich nicht. Nie. _________________________________________________________ Tagebuch einer Veränderung 7.9. Es juckt. Verdammt noch mal es juckt! Und ich kann mich nicht kratzen, weil es auf dem Rücken ist. Die Salbe kann ich auch nicht draufmachen, weil Vih grad nicht da ist. Heute nacht hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum. Das ich tagsüber hin und wieder mal Blumen sehe, wo keine sind, da hab ich mich schon dran gewöhnt. Das die aber dann auch noch in meinen Träumen erscheinen und recht bedrohlich wirken ist neu. Ich hoffe es wird nicht noch schlimmer. Das mit den Träumen meine ich. 10.9. Die letzte Nacht war wundervoll. Über mir der Sternenhimmel, unter mir Mutter Erde und in den Armen die zwei anbetungswürdigsten Göttinnen aller Welten. Wenn da nicht diese verdammten Alpträume wären. Drei oder viermal bin ich die Nacht davon munter geworden. Und nun fühle ich mich, als hätte ich zwei Tage lang hindurch ohne Pause auf einem Acker umgegraben. Von Hand. Oder liegt es daran was gestern in Unterstadt passiert ist? Ich mache mir immer noch Gedanken um Kiyenghi. Er wirkte so... anders gestern. Danach. Ich weiß nicht, was Paps und die anderen gesehen haben, es muss jedoch nicht angenehm gewesen sein. 16.9. Nacht über Ratchet. Aus dem Hafen hört man gelegentlich das Rufen der Hafenwache, aus einer Gasse in der Nähe des Goblin gröhlt es. Ein Betrunkener. Still und friedlich liegt der Bauernhof der Sonnenreiters da, selbst die Pferdeherde hat sich größtenteils zur Ruhe gelegt. Ein lautes Gebrüll zerreißt die Stille im Haus. Es klirrt, kracht und scheppert. Dazwischen hört man eine ruhige Stimme. Das Gebrüll hält weiter an. "Jaya! Reiß dich zusammen!" Stille. Jaya dreht sich um, mit blutunterlaufenen Augen sieht er in die Richtung des Schattens, der auf dem Bett sitzt. Hinter ihm klirrt es kurz, eine Vase fand wohl noch den Weg auf den Boden der Verwüstung. Jaya stiert auf die Gestalt und bewegt sich wie in Trance auf sie zu. "Vih." murmelt er leise, dann legt er sich neben sie und schläft. Am Morgen wird man sein Zimmer zur Hälfte verwüstet vorfinden, Einrichtungsgegenstände zum Teil zerstört. Jaya steht in der Pferdekoppel, die seit einiger Zeit Tag und Nacht offen ist. Der Unterstand ist ausgemistet, der Haufen liegt am Rand es Ackers. Jaya ist offensichtlich dabei, die Pferde zu striegeln, ein Stück seines inzwischen geliebten Rohrzuckers im Mundwinkel. Offensichtlich scheint er aber nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Er lehnt seinen Kopf gegen den Rücken des Pferdes. Murmelt etwas. Das Pferd dreht den Kopf und stupst ihn an, als hätte es verstanden, was er sagt. Er sieht auf. Nickt anscheinend dem Pferd zu. "Du hast Recht. Ich muss es tun." Er klopft leicht auf den Hals des Pferdes und beendet seine Arbeit jetzt zügig. Dann geht er zielgerichtet ins Haus und holt seine Karten von Azeroth, die er gründlich zu studieren scheint. 18.9. Die Höhle. Kalt ist es hier. Eiskalt. Logisch. Es ist ja dauerhaft Winter. Aus der Höhle klingt Hämmern, davor liegt ein kleiner Stapel Bretter und jede Menge Sägespäne zeugen davon, dass dieser wohl bereits beachtlich geschrumpft ist. Im hinteren Teil der Höhle erkennt man einen mit Brettern abgetrennnten Teil. Wenn man durch die eingelassene Türöffnung tritt, kann man bereits ein reichlich großes Nachtlager, sowie in mehreren, die natürlichen Formen des Felsens ausnutzend, Regalnischen Gegenstände erkennen. Die Bretterwand ist von innen mit Fellen verkleidet, die wohl die Kälte draußen halten sollen. Das Nachtlager, aufgebaut auf einer Felsplatte hat einen Holzrahmen bekommen, auf dem auf mehreren Lagen Stroh ein festes Leinentuch liegt, Kissen, sowie über einer Decke ein dickes Fell, das auch über das gesamte Bett gebreitet werden kann. Mehrere, an der Wand in Risse geklemmte Kerzen erhellen diesen urtümlichen Raum. Daneben, in einer weiteren Nische wurden mehrere Holzkisten hochkant übereinander gestapelt und so in ein zwar primitives, aber sehr räumlich anmutendes Regal umgewandelt. Eine Kochstelle, sowie zwei große Schüsseln komplettieren den Bereich. Draußen vor der Höhle liegt eine offene Kiste, die jedoch von Schneebergen eingefaßt ist, der Deckel ist lose aufgelegt. Würde man sie öffnen, könnte man ein kleines Lebensmittelager vorfinden. Am Eingang der Höhle brennt ein Lagerfeuer. Jaya kommt aus dem Raum mit dem Nachtlager und greift sich ein weiteres Fell, dass er von außen an der Bretterwand befestigt. 01.10. Es wird bald dunkel. In der Höhle läuft Jaya auf und ab. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Sein einst gepflegter Bart ist unter den Haaren kaum noch sichtbar, seine Haare hängen stränig und stumpf herunter. Seine Augen wirken sehr müde, die Haut spannt sich wie ausgebleichtes Pergament über seine Wangen. Er setzt sich in eine Ecke und fängt an zu schreiben, nur um nach fünf Minuten aufzuspringen und seinen Gang wieder aufzunehmen. Kurze Zeit später ist lauter Flügelschlag vor der Höhle zu hören, es wird kurz dunkel und dann kommt Vih herein. Jayas Gesichtszüge verändern sich, auf den bisher verkniffenen Gesicht macht sich ein Lächeln breit. "Vih." Heiser klingen seine Worte. Sie lächelt ihrerseits und dann umarmen und küssen sie sich erst einmal. Gemeinsam setzen sie sich und essen. Jaya weniger, er stochert eher lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Nach einer Weile lehnt er müde seinen Kopf an Vihs Schulter und ist kurz darauf tief und fest eingeschlafen. Vih lächelt und streichelt ihn sacht übers Haar, wärend sie sich etwas bequemer hinsetzt und das Eßgeschirr in eine Nische stellt. Jaya muss wohl träumen denn er zuckt und spricht im Schlaf. "Lass es zu mein Drachling. Ich bin bei dir." Sanft klingen ihre Worte, wärend sie ihn weiter zärtlich übers Haar streicht. Ihre Worte scheinen zu wirken, denn nach einer Weile beruhigt er sich und schläft nun tief und fest. Und sehr lange. In der Dämmerung des übernächsten Morgens erwacht er. Verwirrt sieht er sich kurz um. Seine Augen wirken nicht mehr so glasig wie vor zwei Tagen und auch seine Haut hat wieder Farbe bekommen. Er richtet sich auf und steht ganz vorsichtig auf um Vih nicht zu wecken. Er geht vor die Höhle und reinigt sich gründlich, schlüft dann in seine Sachen und ruft seinen weißen Drachen. Als er zwei Stunden später zurückkehrt, ist sein Haar wieder gepflegt wie immer, er frisch rasiert und er hat einen kleinen Korb dabei. Leise macht er sich daran, ein Frühstück zuzubereiten. 06.10. Jaya und Vih sind gerade am Aufräumen als er plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschreiend sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmt. Als Vih zu ihm will hält er sie zurück "Bleib besser wo du bist." ruft er ihr mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu. Immer wieder aufkeuchend krümmt er sich am Boden zusammen. Sein Hemd bekommt am Rücken spitze Höcker, die größer und größer werden, bis der Stoff reißt. Langsam entfalten sich zwei Flügel die immer weiter wachsen. Gleichzeitig werden Arme und Beine zu mächtigen Pranken mit scharfen Klauen, aus seinem hinteren Rücken wächst ein Schwanz und sein Gesicht verformt sich zu einer länglichen Schnauze. Nach ein paar Sekunden füllt sein massiger Körper fast den gesamten Höhlenraum aus. Sein Keuchen wird bald zu einem Gebrüll bis er einen Strahl heißen Feuers ausspeit, das aus der Höhle hinaus eine breite Furche in den Schnee zieht. Dann ist Ruhe. Er kuckt. Sieht sich um. Sieht den geschmolzenen Schnee, der langsam zu einer Eisbahn erkaltet. "Ups...." Kategorie:Blutgarde von Quel'Thalas Kategorie:Revier:Brachland